


No Place I'd Rather Be (When I'm Here With You)

by AtLoLevad



Series: Liam'verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Carter head to the hospital for the birth of Baby Girl Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carter grumbled when the sound of a phone ringing hit her ears, "Make it stooooopppp."

Bucky grunted and reached over her to grope around on the night table for the ringing phone.

"Nnngh," he grunted into the phone, eyes shut and still mostly asleep.

Carter rolled over and curled up against his bare chest. Her soft breaths sent slight shivers down Bucky's spine.

"Buck!" Steve's voice was frantic on the other end, "Baby's coming! Bruce has Liam, but would you meet us at the hospital?"

Bucky was immediately more alert, "Baby's coming?"

Carter stirred.

"Whose baby?" She asked, pressing her face into Bucky's chest and stretching her legs.

"Yeah," Steve said, "And would you mind bringing a video camera? Tony took ours apart for some experiment he just had to do."

Bucky nodded and then remembered that Steve couldn't see him, "Yeah, video camera. Got it. See you soon."

A shout from Kit was the last thing Bucky heard before the call was disconnected.

He blinked a few times and then rubbed his hand against Carter's shoulder, "Hey, babe, come on. Get up."

Carter groaned and wrapped her leg around his, "Noo. Sleepy. Cuddle w'me."

Bucky laughed, "Can't. Baby Girl Rogers is ready to join the family circus. We gotta go."

"She's coming?" Carter asked, more alert, but still pressed against Bucky.

"Yeah," he ducked his head and kissed her softly, "Come on. Let's go."

Carter nodded, "Okay, I'm coming. Hopefully she comes fast, I have work in 8 hours."

Bucky swung the covers off of his body and climbed out, "If she doesn't, I promise I'll bring you to work myself."

Carter sat up in bed, the sheets pooling in her lap, "Eh...on second thought, I don't really have to go to work."

Bucky leaned over and kissed her cheek, "But the kids'll miss their favorite teacher."

"That is true," Carter laughed, "now get up. I have to get dressed."

She wiggled her way out of bed, bumping Bucky's hip with hers as she got up.

Bucky grabbed at her hip with his metal hand, digging in and pulling her close.

He kissed her hard.

"What was that for?" Carter asked when they broke apart, her fingers tracing his shoulder muscles.

"I just love you is all," Bucky smiled, letting Carter go.

"Oh," she said, "I love you too."

She giggled as she pulled on a pair of leggings.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked, buttoning up his jeans and rummaging through his drawers for a shirt.

"Nothing really," she said, buttoning her (Bucky's) flannel shirt and rolling the sleeves, "Just thinking about how nice it is to have you in my life."

Bucky was grinning, hair tousled, as he pulled his head through the hole in his henley, "It's nice to have you in my life too."

He paused, "Well, not when you're stealing the covers."

"I don't steal them!" Carter protested, dropping onto the bed so she could put on socks and boots, "Besides, I'm always tucked close to you, so there's plenty of body heat."

"You definitely steal blankets," Bucky jerked his thumb to point at the bed, "Look at where all of the covers are?"

Carter turned her head, and sure enough, the majority of the blankets were wadded up on the left side, Carter's side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Carter said mock-haughtily, "Now stop wasting time. We have to go."

"I'm wasting time?" Bucky laughed incredulously, sliding his arms into a sweatshirt, grabbing the video camera from its shelf in the closet, and following Carter out into the hallway of her apartment.

Bart was snoring away in the kitchen. Carter carefully shook some food into his bowl and filled the other one with water, setting them in their usual spot.

"Just in case we're not back wary enough to feed him," she explained when Bucky raised an eyebrow at her.

He nodded, holding out a jacket for Carter and then pulling his own pea coat on when she took it.

"You ready to meet your new niece?" Carter grinned, grabbing hold of his hand as they left the apartment.

Bucky nodded, "I'm glad you're here for it."

Carter grinned, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Carter's apartment was closer to Lenox Hill Hospital than the Tower was, and Bucky and Carter weren't trying to get a pregnant lady there, so they actually beat Steve and Kit.

"So..." Carter yawned, "Uh, what do we do?"

Bucky looked around the admittance area, "Coffee? It could be a long night."

"Don't you mean morning?" Carter laughed, leaning against Bucky's side.

"Right," Bucky agreed, "Morning. So, coffee?"

"Your vocabulary is seriously limited this morning, huh?" Carter smiled gently, eyes closing for a split second.

"Sorry," Bucky snorted, resting his head against the wall, "I'm used to being able to sleep now."

"Mmm," Carter hummed, tucking her hands against Bucky's body.

The doors to their left burst open and the couple startled, looking over to see who had come in.

Steve was guiding Kit through the doors, saying something directly into her ear.

Bucky and Carter perked up and pushed away from the wall.

"How ya doin', darling?" Bucky said, coming up on Kit's other side and gripping her elbow so Steve could check in.

Kit sighed and rested her head on Bucky's shoulder, "Tired. And everything hurts."

Bucky nodded sympathetically and rubbed her shoulder.

"At the end of it, you'll have a gorgeous baby girl, though," Carter said, holding out her hand for Kit to squeeze through a contraction.

Carter winced and then schooled her features into a supportive mask.

"Did you bring the camera?" Kit asked, breathless after the contraction.

Carter nodded and held up the camera as proof, "We'll be recording as long as you want us to!"

Kit nodded, "Good. Because we didn't get video of Liam's birth. I told Steve not to let Clint handle the recording, but he insisted and it came out terrible."

Carter giggled, "I thought Clint was pretty good with a camera."

"Yeah, he is," Kit groaned, clamping down on Carter's hand, "He's damn good at recording the birds that were flying around outside the window."

Bucky bit back a bark of laughter and took the camera from Carter, "Don't worry, Kit. We can totally handle this."

Steve came back from the check-in counter pushing a wheelchair.

"Okay, let's go. We have a room," he said quickly, taking one of Kit's arms to help her lower herself into the wheelchair.

He took off down the hallway at a speedy clip.

"Was he like this with Liam?" Carter asked, lacing her fingers with Bucky's as they trailed the parents-to-be.

Bucky shrugged, "Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I wasn't back to myself 100% and I only came to visit after Liam was born."

Carter nodded understandingly, "Then this is an adventure for both of us."

Bucky laughed, "What a way to start the week, huh?"

 

 

"Don't ever let a super soldier get you pregnant, Carter," Kit ground out an hour or so later, "The labor sucks."

Carter flushed bright red and Bucky couldn't look her in the eye.

"It's worth it for the babies, though," Steve grinned at his wife, the smile fading as she shot a death glare his way.

Steve tried to keep up a happy face, "Uh, anyway, do you want some ice?"

Kit glared again and moaned as another contraction hit.

Carter leaned over to whisper into Bucky's ear, "Should I still be recording this?"

Bucky clamped down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. Kit was certain to kill them all if she didn't like any of their reactions.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, STEVEN!" Kit screamed, gripping Steve's hand tightly.

Steve didn't say anything. He brushed Kit's hair from her forehead and dropped ice chips into her mouth.

Kit calmed down in the break between contractions, "Can someone call Betty and make sure Liam is okay?"

Bucky looked at his watch, "It's early...won't they all be asleep?"

Kit glared at Bucky, and the former solder caved.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll be right back," he gave Carter's hip a squeeze and headed out into the hallway to call Betty.

He was back two minutes later, "Betty said he's still asleep."

"Oh good," Kit said, "I hope he'll be fine when he gets up."

Steve rubbed at her shoulders, "Don't worry. Bruce and Betty can handle it."

 

 

Carter lifted the video camera, "So, just as an update. We're still waiting on Baby Rogers. We've been here almost four hours, with no end in sight."

She dodged an ice chip as Kit flung it through the air, "The mother-to-be is getting testy."

Steve whispered to Bucky, "Uh, should you stop her?"

Bucky shook his head, "She doesn't listen to me."

"Baby Rogers, your mom has now threatened the lives of myself, your dad, your Uncle Bucky and three different nurses. One of the nurses was reduced to tears," Carter continued to narrate her video.

She swung it to record Steve and Bucky, "Say hi to the future teenage watching this video, boys."

Steve waved at the lens, "Hi, baby. We can't wait to meet you."

"Your brother is going to be excited when you get here," Bucky said, smiling widely.

"Ooh!" Carter exclaimed from behind the camera, "Your brother!"

She angled her wrist so the camera was on her face, "Your brother's name is Liam. He's five and he's hysterically funny. You'll love him."

Kit let out a shout and Steve was at her side in an instant.

Carter had the camera trained on them, "Baby girl coming?"

Kit panted as the contraction ended, "I don't know. Can someone get the doctor?"

Carter passed the paused camera to Bucky and headed out to find the doctor.

 

 

"Should we go grab some good from the bakery downstairs?" Bucky asked while they waited in the waiting room.

"What if we miss it?" Carter said, pulling her feet up onto the seat and curling her arms around her knees.

"It's been an hour since we were kicked out, I think we've got some time," Bucky said. He really wanted food.

"We've been here since very early this morning," Carter said slowly, as if Bucky were having trouble hearing, "I'm not missing the baby's birth."

Bucky frowned at his girlfriend, "Why the hell are you talking so slowly?"

Carter laughed, "Because you're obviously being thick and I have to make sure you understand me."

Bucky laughed and poked Carter in the side, "I understand you just fine. I just think it's going to be a while before we see any baby."

Carter grinned and pointed at the door, "I think not."

Steve was grinning like a maniac, "She's here."

Carter and Bucky jumped up and hurried forward to find out more.

"What's her name?"

"Can we see her?"

How's Kit?"

Oh my god, congratulations!"

Carter wrapped Steve in a hug and Bucky clapped him on the back.

"Do you want to come see her?" Steve asked, a little dazed.

"Of course!" Carter exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Lead away, Captain!"

Steve happily led his two friends back into Kit's recovery room.

Kit looked up from the baby when they closed the door behind them, "Hi, guys."

Carter grinned, "Hi! Oh my god, she's here."

"She's here," Kit sighed, "Come closer!"

Carter immediately dragged Bucky forward and cooed over the baby.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Carter sighed, "Look at her little lips and that hair! She's so blonde."

Bucky leaned over Carter's shoulder to look at the baby. His girlfriend was right. The baby was gorgeous.

"What's her name?" Bucky asked, turning to face Steve.

Steve smiled softly, his eyes losing focus a little as he was lost in his memories, "Sarah Margaret."

Carter sighed, "Oh that's beautiful," she ran her finger over baby Sarah's tiny fist.

Bucky's smile was a little more melancholy. "Good choice," he said, patting Steve's shoulder, "They'd both be proud of you."

Steve nodded, "I just wish my mom could have seen this. She would have loved grandkids."

"She was a great lady, Steve," Bucky said, "Remember that time she let us help her cook dinner?"

Steve laughed loudly, "And then she insisted we clean every single pot that we burned."

"It took us hours," Bucky remembered, "And then she told us we'd both better find good women to cook for us."

Steve looked over at Kit and Carter, happily staring at the baby, and talking quietly about the birth.

"I think we did good."

Bucky followed Steve's line of sight, focusing on Carter, "We did great for two little shits form Brooklyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SO SORRY for the unacceptably long wait for this chapter. Life and school has just been crazy. I've been dealing with some family things, and writing has been hard for me lately.
> 
> But, have no fear, I am not abandoning this universe. Although, for now, in addition to the third (and last) chapter for this story, I'm probably only going to be able to post shorter chapters to "Growing Up Super" I do have plans for another longer story, but I don't want to promise anything, in case I can't get to it for a while.
> 
> But, I'm so grateful for all of you that have been reading and reviewing. Your feedback makes my day and I'm just really grateful for this distraction from my everyday problems.
> 
> As always, my inboxes here and on Tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) are open to prompts and general conversation.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay this one is super short. But I've been bogged down with school and boy things, and I really wanted to get you guys something to read. This is basically a prologue, as it sets up the action of the story.
> 
> I'm going to try to get a longer chapter out to you guys by next weekend, but don't be surprised if it doesn't happen.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me, guys! =)


End file.
